totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy
Wendy is a character labeled The Normal Girl, on Return to Total Drama Island. She also competes in the sequel, Return to Total Drama Action. Wendy has always been that girl who sits across from you in math class, the one who is completely oblivious to your feelings. The one you dream about, but are too afraid to even look her in the eye. Wendy dislikes her intimidating presence, and wishes to use her prize money to find a guy who can overcome his fear and step up. Return to Total Drama Island In Chapter One, Wendy arrived third to the island. Upon arrival, she smiled when Chris introduced her, but did not speak. She later blushed when Steven arrived and looked into her eyes. In Chapter Two, Wendy was assigned to the newly formed Raging Foxes team, the same team as Steven. She began to daydream about moving closer to him when they both caught the tarp, until Steven said something stupid. During the challenge, she almost fell out of the tree, but fortunatley was grabbed by Steven in the knick of time. She stared into his eyes as he began to pull he rback up, but Charlie managed to fall off his branch and kncok all three out of the tree. The Raging Foxes won invincibilty. Wendy was instructed by Quinn to stay on the Fox's side of the field, where she helped capture and eliminate Shannon, Jessica and Parker. The Raging Foxes lost the challenge in the end, and she was safe at the Campfire Ceremony. Wendy was assigned to collect ropes for the raft with Francine in Chapter Four. During the tie-breaking challenge, she sided with Andrew over Steven for who should take the raft out on the lake. She was safe due to the Foxes winning the challenge. In Chapter Five, when Steven and Andrew set aside their rivalry, Andrew approached Wendy and asked her to be his canoe partner, Wendy saw that Steven was talking to Francine, so she, if not gloomily, accept. In the confessional, she noted that sometimes it was hard to understand Andrew. She was eliminated from the challenge when an explosion knocked her out of her canoe. The Foxes, thanks to Zuma, won invincibility, so she was safe. In Chapter Six, Wendy rushes over to an injured Steven, who was thrown off the woolly beaver during the challenge. She also tried riding the animal, but was eliminated in a very short amount of time. She was also among the FOxes who gather around a humiliated an injured Charlie. The Fox team lost this challenge, but Wendy was safe at elimination. In Chapter Seven, Wendy was instructed by Quinn to row on the right side of the raft, in opposite intervals with the left side group. Wendy was more than likely to have been annoyed by Quinn's new bossy attitude. The Ducks won this challenge as well, but Wendy was safe at the elimination ceremony. In Chapter Eight, Wendy was among the campers who were skeptical at the prize being better than $100,000. Wendy spent the first part of the no talking contest relaxing next to Steven. When Rachael notices this, she once again targets them for elimination. Wendy was eventually eliminated after Zuma accidentally stepped on her hand, causing her to gasp in pain. The campfire ceremony skips to the bottom two, with Wendy already having received her marshmallow. In Chapter Nine, Wendy arrives with the other Fox campers at the Duck's cabin, curious to see what their prize was. After the Foxes settle in, Wendy reveals she has a fear of going blind, stating that not being able to see is bearable if it's voluntary, such as sleeping, but not being able to see ever again would be horrible. When Chris reveals the challenge will be a recycle of Phobia Factor, Wendy voices her opinion that it is lazy writing to reuse a challenge from two seasons ago. After Andrew is injured falling off the platform, Wendy comfots Francine, suggesting that she heard Southerners healed very quickly. Wendy's challenge is to be blindfolded for five minutes, which she suceeds at doing, thanks to Steven's support. Rachael states in the confessional that she wants to break Wendy and Steven up before Andrew an Francine. The Foxes win. In Chapter Ten, Wendy laughs along with Francine at Laura when Zuma implies she and Tristan are in a relationship. Wendy is the first cmaper to question what Chris means by "evens out' when he refers to the challenge. She also volunteers to go second for the Foxes, completing her jump without crashing. Rachael persuades Tristan to convince his team to vote off someone in a couple the next time they loose, Wendy being one of the targets. Tristan states that Wendy and Steven are nice kids, and that he really didn't want to hurt either of them, but Rachael persuades him otherwise. Wendy shows a deal of concern when Steven crashes into the ground, injuring his entire body. After it is revealed that Steven is from Michigan, Wendy acts strangely. In Chapter Eleven, Wendy spends a good deal of the chapter trying to talk to Steven, but is constantly interrupted. Finally, her patience is lost and she forfeits her challenge so she can finally talk to him. Zuma pressures her to retreact the statement, since the team really needs the points. She attempts to, but Chris refuses to allow it. Wendy is voted off at the campfire ceremony, and finally tells Steven that she cannot be with him, due to being from different countries. She attempts to tell him something else, but he ignores her, and walks away, obviously distraught. Wendy dissappears into the distance on the Boat of Losers. Return to Total Drama Action Trivia *Wendy received four marshmallows, and was the tenth person eliminated. *Wendy was never intended to break off her relationship with Steven in the original plot, she was, however, always going to be eliminated for the same reason, albeit, much later in the story. Category:Female Characters